Ultimate Crossover Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official Ultimate Crossover Wiki Manual of Style. Section Order Characters * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Appearance - Physical description of the character. * Personality - Information on the character's personality. * History - Historical and background information on the character. * Powers & Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. ** Ki-Related Abilities **Transformations **Kekkei Genkai - Specific Kekkei Genkai abilities. **Taijutsu **Ninjutsu **Genjutsu **Nature Transformation * Plot ** Some arc * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * Quotes - Character quotes. The character shouting out a technique name shouldn't be considered a rivia though. Organized in the same way as Trivia. * References - ''Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Villages * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the village. * Events - Major events that have taken place in the village since the present time. * Landmarks - Important locations in the village. * Clans - Shinobi clans that reside in the village. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Planets * (main) - Beginning section with general info. * History * Overview * Locations * Facts about (Insert Article Name here) * Trivia * See also Countries * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the village. * Events - Major events that have taken place in the village since the present time. * Villages - Villages within that country. * Landmarks - Important locations in the country. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Article Property * When you create an article, you may place a tag on it, claiming it as your article. ** If more than one user owns the article, all involved users will place their property tag. Writing Style * Articles should be written in . * Articles for living characters should be written in present tense. ** Articles for deceased characters should be written in past tense. ** Articles should never be written in future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be written in the third person. * When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. * Japanese translations should be done properly. Do not just slap two words together, and some random katakana/kanji and expect it to pass. ** Word of Caution: Overcome the temptation to use Google translate, or Bing, for any Japanese translations as they are rarely, if ever, accurate. (See the "Outside Links" section below for proper English-Japanese translators). ** In the same light, do not mix English and Japanese names (ie., "Tony Uzumaki"). Not only do they not translate properly into katakana or kanji, it also makes your character look lazy and not well thought out. Content WikiText Style * Headers should be in the form Header . * Things like chidori and chidori are pointless, only chidori should be used. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Sasuke make use of the redirect properly with Sasuke. Common improper style changes Naruto * Do not change "Pain" to "Pein", "Pain" is the correct name. * Do not change "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" or "Nine Tails" to "Kyūbi." * Do not change "Hyuga," "Shippuden," or anything to a 'uu' such as "Hyuuga," or "Shippuuden." * For the Sage Mode and its techniques, we use "Sage" instead of "Hermit." Dragonball Z * Do not change "Dragon Balls" to "Dragonballs". Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: Article deletion * Fourth offense: 1 week block * Fifth offense: 1 month block * Sixth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block Outside Links For proper English-Japanese translations, use one of the following; * Tangorin.com * Mahou.org * Nihongodict.com * Romanji.org Other helpful links my include; * at Wikipedia. See also * Image policy